Podcast Aventure Paralogue 1 à 5
by Rayman20
Summary: Ce n'est pas un arc comme les autres. je l'es nommé Podcast Adventure Season. Là, vous allez découvrir des chapitre Spéciaux. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit des paralogue baser sur Halloween, année 80 et été.


Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Rayman20 et aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre Spécial Halloween des Podcast 2017. Et donc sans plus attendre, on va commencer le fanfic

J'attends encore les deux premiers chapitres de Gemturtles s'il a finie ou non. Bonne lecture

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, et des youtubeur (Moketo et Kirbendoworld) ? À l'exception de Jean, Jonathan, Alison, Marc et Alice.

* * *

**Podcast 2017**

**Episode Special Halloween**

**Music « Shining Force II ~ Dwarf »**

Dans les égouts de New-York, les tortues se préparèrent pour la fête d'halloween. Mikey est impatient pour que Mabel amenée quelque amis qui les a rencontrer à Gravity Fall.

"J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble les amis de Mabel" pensa Mikey

"Michelangelo ! » dit Splinter en appelant son fils « je peux te parler en privée s'il te plait »

« Tout de suite maître Splinter » dit Mikey en courent vers le dojo.

« Vous voulez me voir maître ? »

"Mikey, mon fils quand tu étais plus jeune… »

« Hé mais vous venez m'appelez par mon surnom ! Je croyez que vous m'appelle par mon prénom Michelangelo »

Splinter le tapa avec le bâton

« Je peux parler maintenant ? »

Mikey ne dit rien

« Bien comme je disais, quand tu étais plus jeune, tu rêver de faire du porte à porte avec tes frères. Mais je vous ais interdit de sortir dans les égouts. Les gens en dessus, ne comprenaient pas. Même s'ils pensaient que vous est déguisée. C'est ainsi que vous avaient fêtaient Halloween dans les égouts.

« Je sais c'était il y 3 ans maître » dit Mikey

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas aller faire du porte à porte avec tes frères.

Mikey était très content que Splinter l'autorise à sortir avec ses frères. Il l'embrassa sur le visage et alla voir ses frères

Leo est Raph on trouver un dvd du film d'horreur « Paranormal Activity 4 »

« Mikey on est revenue » dit Leo « et on à trouver un film d'horreur »

Mikey courue en vers ses frères et leur dit une bonne nouvelle :

« Les gars vous savez quoi ? Maître Splinter nous autorise à sortir dans la ville de New-York pour faire du porte à porte »

Mais Léo lui dit :

« Mikey » il respire « je suis désolé mais, Halloween c'est passer pour nous »

Mikey est ébahie :

« Quoi ? Halloween est passer ? mais pourquoi tu dis ça Léo ?! »

« Parce qu'on est des ados et on ne fait plus du porte à porte » dit Raph

« On est t'arriver les filles » dit une voix familier. Les tortues regardèrent et ils virent Mabel avec une fille japonaise et une autre énorme. Mabel était contente de voir ses amis déguisés.

« Salut les gars, je vous présente mes amis que j'avais rencontré pendant les vacances d'été à Gravity Falls » dit Mabel

« Mabel, c'est eux tes amis que tu nous à parler ? » dit la jeune fille japonaise

« Absolument, Candy. Les filles je vous présente Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo et où est Donnie ? » Demanda Mabel

« Donnie euh… il est chez April il va venir dans le repère à minuit » dit Leo

Candy et la fille obèse n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : « Mabel, cette tortue parle » quand ils sont entendu la voix de la jeune fille obese, Leo dit à Mabel :

« Ta copine à une voix bizarre. Elle ne serait pas malade ? »

« Qui, Grenda ? Oui, mais c'est aussi mon autre meilleur amie » dit Mabel « alors vous êtes prêt à partir ? »

Leo et Raph se regardèrent et ils leur dits : « Désolé les filles, on est des ados et on ne fait plus les choses comme du porte à porte, se déguisés où balancer des œufs »

« Les gars ! » cria Mikey « Si vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi, je vais aller avec les filles pour faire du porte à porte ! »

« Euh Mikey » dit Mabel « tu ne veux pas appeler Irma ? » Mikey avait oublié l'amie d'April il téléphona à Irma avec son tiphone

« Allô, Irma ? Oui c'est moi Mikey. Ecoute, tu veux ne pas faire du porte à porte avec moi et les filles ? » Au bout du fil, Irma dans la chambre d'April lui répondit :

« Désolé Mikey, peut-être une autre fois »

Mikey éteint son tiphone et dit aux filles qu'Irma ne viendra pas pour faire du porte à porte. Mabel s'approcha de Mikey et lui dit :

« Ne soit pas triste, Mikey. Et puis il y a Dipper, Irving, Clyde et Linky à nos coté »

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Mikey courue devant l'entrée du repère en compagne de Mabel, Candy, Grenda et ses frères. Ils virent Leatherhead et Mondo Gecko sur son dos. Mikey et Mabel son content de les revoir

« Michelangelo » dit le crocodile géant « ça fais plaisir de te voir et toi aussi Mabel »

« Alors ces deux créatures sont tes amis à toi, Mikey ? » demanda Grenda

« Oui Grenda ce sont des amis de Mikey. Leatherhead et Mondo, je vous présente des amis que j'ai rencontrés pendant mes vacances à Gravity Falls » elle les présenta : « Leatherhead et Mondo voici mes amis Candy et Grenda »

« Je trouve que ta Copine Candy à une voix bizarre » dit Gecko

« C'est Grenda pas Candy »

« Désolé. Alors les gars, vous aller faire une soirée d'Halloween avec nous ? » Leo et Raph expliquèrent à Mondo qu'ils ne viennent pas avec eux pour une soirée à la surface. Mondo leur dit : « Oh ce n'est pas grave on va aller faire un tour dans la petite ville pour voir si on fait du skateboard. Aller les gars on n'y va »

Ils coururent devant l'entrer, mais maitre Splinter les intervient.

« Attendez ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire »

« Oh vous devez être leur majors » dit Candy

« Oui. Mais je devrai parler à mon fils » il s'approcha de Mikey et lui dit : « Mikey, prends garde. Tu n'as pas à faire aux ninjas, aux sbires de Jeremy ou au dragon pourpres, mais des enfants qui vont te demander si tu portes un costume »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître je serais prudent. Et puis il y a Leatherhead »

« Désolé Michelangelo, je ne viens pas avec toi » dit Leatherhead « et puis… il faut que quelqu'un surveille Splinter et tes frères »

« Oh c'est grave. Bon courage les gars, » dit Grenda et ils quittèrent le repère du clan Hamato.

* * *

**Music "FNAF World OST - Don't Open the Door Extended"**

Dans la maison des Loud, Lincoln, Clyde, Irving, Marc et Dipper attendirent Mabel, Mikey et les autres pour faire du porte à porte. Tout à coup, quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrer c'était le père Lincoln et il dit aux enfants : « alors, vous partez ? »

« Non, papa pas maintenant. On attend Mabel » dit Lincoln Soudain, ils aperçoivent une silhouette au loin. C'était Mabel et les autres. Mabel s'approcha de Dipper et lui dit : « ça y est Dipper, mission accomplie. On amener Mikey et Mondo chez Lincoln et oh bonsoir Mrs Loud, belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Lincoln, qui sont ces types ? Ce sont tes amis à toi ? demanda Lynn Sr

« Oui, papa ce sont mes amis Michelangelo et Mondo gecko » dit Lincoln

« Et bien jolie costume les enfants »

« Euh si j'suis permettre, ce ne sont pas des déguisements, mais des mutant Mrs Loud » dit Dipper

« Des mutants ?! »

« Oui Mrs nous sommes des mutant » dit Mikey

« Et ils parlent en plus ?! »

« Oui mais papa, n'ai pas peur ils ne sont pas méchants ils sont avec… »

« Goongala ! » cria une personne familier « Oh salue les gars qu'est-ce que vous faite ? »

Lincoln lui dit : « Oh Salue Casey, on t'attendait finalement » alors Casey se posa une question : « attendez où est Leatherhead et Fan numéro 13 ? »

Mikey lui dit : « Leatherhead est resté dans le repère avec mes frères et Fan 13 est chez April »

Lynn Sr se posa une question « attendez, deux seconde temps mort. Vous vous connaissez ? Alors dites-moi comment êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« Papa » dit Lincoln « mes amis et moi on va tout expliquer dans ma chambre »

En face de la maison de Lincoln, Albert, sa mère, Jean et les autres virent des étranges créatures entré dans la maison des Loud

« Maman, je te l'avais dit il y a un des tortue ninjas dans la maison des Loud. Vient, avant qu'il se barre » mais sa mère lui dit :

« Albert, s'il te plait arrête avec tes histoires des tortues mutantes qui font du ninjustsu. Ça n'existe pas ! Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête ! »

« Ta mère pense que ta vue un film ou une série ou jouer à Metal Gear Solid V avec moi, Thompson, Squeezie, Wendy et Alice ou… » Dit Jean.

« La ferme, Jean »

« Désolé »

« Allé vient maman, entre et tu verras que je t'avais bien dit » dit Albert ils entrèrent dans la maison et ils virent personnes. Wendy entendirent des bruits qui venaient du premier dans la chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers, Albert ouvrir la porte et ils virent Lincoln, son père, son frère et les autres discutèrent avec Mikey et Mondo :

« Oh, euh… salue Maman et Albert… alors c'était cool votre soirée ? » dit Irving.

« Irving, espèce d'enfoiré… » Cria Albert.

« Albert Du Bois ! » Dit sa mère en colère « surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à ton frère ! »

« Calmé-vous madame du Bois, ce n'est pas la faute de votre fils, c'est notre faut » dit Mikey. Nathalie quand elle avait entendu cette créature parler, elle choqué. Mais son fils et là pour lui dire

« Ecoute maman, ces créatures son des amis de Lincoln. La tortue c'est Michelangelo et le gecko c'est Mondo »

« Alors si je suis permettre Michelangelo à un nom d'italien ? » dit Nathalie.

« Pas du tout madame Du Bois » dit Clyde.

**Music "Inside the Castle - Mario Party 3 Music Extended"**

* * *

Apres une discussion top secret, Nathalie Du Bois commence à comprendre :

« Ah, si j'ai bien compris, c'est le père de Michelangelo qui lui avez donné ce nom ? »

« Exactement » dit Mabel

« Et il peut faire du ninjutsu ? » demanda Lynn sr

« Vous avez vue juste Mr Loud » dit Albert

« Bon et bien nous ont devrait y aller » dit Jean « on va regarder un film d'horreur avec Kirbendo et Mousse »

« Et qu'est ce vous avez prévue pour la bouffe ? » demanda Grenda

« Et bien » dit Wendy « du popcorn, du coca sherry, des bonbons, des barres de chocolats mars et des pizzas »

Quand elle avait dit le mot pizza, Mikey ébahie « Tu as dit le mot magique ? »

« Du popcorn ? »

« Non »

« Des barres de chocolats mars ? »

« Après ça »

« Des pizzas ? »

« Bonne réponse ! » cria Mikey

« Tu adore la pizza ? » dit Lynn sr « oui ! Des pizzas au peppéroni » dit Mikey

« Euh, désolé d'avoir gâché votre fête à cette heure, mais on devrait faire du skateboard dans la ville » dit Casey il prit Lincoln, Mikey et les autres et se dirige vers la sortie.

Arrivée vers la sortie, Marc leur dit « désolé, les gars. Moi je vais retourner voir Raph Leo et Donnie… »

« Il est chez April » dit Mabel

« Ok bon courage les gars et fait attention avant de traverser la route »

Mais dans une voiture, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Razhar, Bebop, Pyronica, Gédéon Rocksteady et Jeremy surveillaient les enfants :

« Est-ce qu'ont les suivent Tiger Claw ? » dit Fishface

« Non, attendez » dit Jeremy « on ne va pas les suivre comme ça ! Sinon, leur parent vont penser qu'on n'est des espion »

« Alors qu'est qu'on fais » dit Razhar

« On les suit, mais demi-tour »

Bebop, fais la marche arrière de la voiture et roula

**Music « Shining Force II ~ Dwarf »**

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Loud quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lynn sr ouvrir et vit sa femme et ses fille déguisé.

« Salue chérie et joyeux halloween » dit Rita

« Joyeux halloween chérie » dit Lynn Sr

Lisa se posa une question :

« Papa dit moi, tu n'aurais pas vue Lincoln ? »

« Non je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est parti avec ses amis dans la ville pour faire du porte à porte avec ses amis » dit Lynn

« Ok je vois. Bon ben… nous on doit y aller à plus tard papa » dit Leni.

« Elles n'ont pas remarqué que Lincoln est parti faire du skateboard avec Michelangelo et Mondo » pensa Lynn Sr

« Ah je sais ou est Lincoln ! Il est partie faire du rouleur ! » Dit Lola

Lynn Sr était choqué.

« Non il est probablement chez Irving » dit Lana

« À moins qu'il est chez Dipper et Mabel » dit Lucy

« D'accord les filles allez chez Dipper et Mabel ou chez Irving » dit Rita et elle alla dans le jardin pour préparer la déco

Les sœurs de Lincoln vont diviser en deux groupes Lori, Leni, Luna et Luan vont chez Dipper et Mabel, tandis que Lynn et Lucy, vont chez Irving.

* * *

Chez Mousse, Jean, Wendy, Albert, Alice, Thompson, Tambry, Robbie, Squeezie, Thomas, Mousse, Jonathan, Birgitte, Dana, Dark Jean, Laecy, Vanessa et Alison regardèrent leur film d'horreur « Chronique de Tchernobyl » avec des pizzas, du coca des popcorns et des mars. Albert attends toujours le Bled'art pour faire une soirée d'halloween. Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Quelqu'un peut ouvrit pour moi ? Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour téléphoné à le Bled'art » dit Albert et il alla dans la cuisine. Jean se porte volontaire et ouvrir la porte et il vit Lori, Leni, Luan et Luna. Leni lui demanda :

« Salue Jean, tu sais ou est Linky ? »

**Music "Kevin MacLeod ~ Marty Gots a Plan"**

« Allô » dit Albert dans la cuisine « oui ben nous, on regarde un film mon gars. J'suis pas dans l'avion. Quoi tu te fous de ma gueule ? Putain les enculés. On n'avait le 31 octobre ! Le 31 octobre ce n'est pas compliquer »

Ouah. Il n'a pas l'aire de déconné celui-là » dit Leni « il voulait quoi déjà ? »

« Ouais il est bonne celle-là acheté des armes pour halloween.

« Il parle à qui Albert à sa sœur ah ah ah ! » ria Luan

« Albert n'a pas de sœur et ferme ta gueule Luan » dit Jean « Bon on parle de quoi de Linky ? Non, il peut-être qu'il est dans les égouts de New-York avec Mikey »

« Ah je vois » dit Lori « joyeux halloween Jean » et il ferma la porte et s'assoie entre Alise et Robbie. Albert sortie de la cuisine et dit à Jean :

« C'était qui ? »

« C'était Lori, Leni, Luna et Luan » dit Jean « Elles m'ont demandé si Linky est ici »

* * *

**Shadow Madness Soundtrack - [Mountain Pass]**

Pendant ce temps chez Irving, Lucy et Lynn sonna à la porte. La porte ouvrir et Nathalie voie Lucy et Lynn déguisé :

« Bonjour les enfants vous voulez des bonbons ? »

« Non merci madame du bois » dit Lynn Loud « nous on cherche Lincoln vous l'aurez pas vue ? »

« Lincoln ? Oh oui il est avec mon fils, Mabel, Dipper, Clyde, les deux filles et deux créature étrange qu'il ma présenté » dit Nathalie

A quoi ils ressemblés ces créatures ? » Dit Lucy

« Dison que le premier, était une tortue au bandeau orange déguisé en mouche et l'autre, un gecko avec une chemise noir et un pantalon »

« Mikey et Mondo ! » crièrent Lynn et Lucy

« Vous les connaissez ? »

« Oui ils sont avec Lincoln ! Ou ils sont ? » Dit Lynn

« Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'ils sont dans le parc »

« Merci madame on va prévenir les filles » dit Lucy et elles coururent voir Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna, Leni et Lori

* * *

**Music "Dino Crisis Ost 8 - Set you at easy"**

Pendant ce temps dans le quartier de New-York, Tiger Claw roula jusqu'à la recherche des gamins. Il s'arrêta devant une maison et Gédéon à une idée :

« Qui veut m'accompagner pour faire des portes à portes ? » tous n'accepte pas l'idée de Gédéon.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! » dit Jérémy « si Mickey va dire ou se cache Splinter, on dire à Shredder. Mais en attendent, qui va accompagner Gédéon ? »

Fishface et Bebop sortie de la camionnette et dit à Jean

« On est avec toi petit Gédéon ! »

« Ok Xever et Bebop, vous venez avec nous mais pas de connerie et pas un mot »

**Music "Kevin MacLeod ~ Marty Gots a Plan"**

Fishface et Bebop accepta et ils arrivèrent dans la maison Gédéon sonna la porte et une femme ouvrir. Gédéon cria :

« Un bonbon où sort ! »

La femme donna les bonbons à Gédéon et Jean Fishface Bebop et Gédéon retourna dans la camionnette pour leur dirent :

« Les gars et si on fait du porte à porte dans la ville ? » Tiger Claw, Rahar et Rosckeady accepta l'idée en attendent que les foots leur envoient

**Music "The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started"**

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.

* * *

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.

Pendant ce temps sur le toit de la ville, Lincoln et les autres, s'amuse en sautant sur les toits les uns que les autres. Apres quelque minute, ils allèrent dans la forêt pour trouver la cachette secrète là où il y a des bonbons. Lincoln leur dit :

« Les gars, voici la cachette ou il y a un sac remplie de bonbons »

« Euh… Linky » dit Grenda »

« Vous allez découvrit des bonbons à la vanille, au chocolat, à la fraise… »

« Linky ! » continua Grenda

« Ouah et si après les bonbons, on pourra les amener chez nous ? » dit Mikey

« La ferme Mikey » dit Casey

« Les gars ! » cira Grenda

« Quoi Grenda ! » cria Lincoln à son tour

« C'est normal si le trou est vide ? »

« Le trou est vide de quoi tu… » Et il vit que il y avait plus rien dans le trou.

**Music "Lost Eden Soundtrack Uncut 16 - Morkus Rexs Lair"**

Lincoln leur dit :

« Je sais qui sont derrière tout ça. C'est Hawk et Hank les deux voleur de bonbon et je sais ou son caché les bonbons. Suivez-moi, les amis »

Lincoln et les autres partirent donc à la recherche des bonbons Clyde leur dit :

« Je sais où il on cachet les bonbons »

Ils suivirent Clyde et ils arrivent dans une cabane. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et ils virent que du noir ils allument la lumière, quand soudain, ils entendirent des voix :

« Alerte cachons-nous ils arrivent » dit Mabel

Tout le monde se cacha sauf Casey et dit

« Casey Jones, ne cache jamais. Il préfère se… » Dipper met la main devant la bouche de celui-ci et il dit

« La ferme Casey »

Les deux garçons entrèrent et ils virent que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est entre ici. Le premier avait des cheveux marron, un t-shirt vert foncé, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures de baskets blancs. Le deuxième avait la peau marron, des cheveux noirs, une chemise violette, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures de baskets blancs :

« C'est eux, Hank et Hawk » dit

« C'est les bruts ? » demanda Mondo

« Oui je me souviens le jour comme si c'était hier » dit Mikey « ce son… ah oui c'est vrais, tu ne peux pas les connaitre Mondo »

Hank le garçon à la peau marron, des cheveux noirs, une chemise violette, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures de baskets blancs dit à son copain :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire que la famille Loud nous a fait peur »

« Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois qu'on voit Lincoln et Clyde, on va les enfermé dans une poubelle avec une serrure. Comme ça il ne nous embêteront plus » dit Hawk

« Et aussi ! Tu sais qu'ils sont des tortues géantes qui peuvent faire des arts martiaux à New-York ? »

« Ouais et aussi le l'ados qui se prend pour un héros de sac à merde »

« Héro de sac à merde ? » dit Casey

« Non Casey, calme-toi » dit Dipper

Casey sorti de sa cachette et cria :

« Goongala ! »

« Encore toi ! » dit Hawk.

« Et nous ! » dit Lincoln et ses amis

Lincoln, Clyde, Mabel, Dipper, les filles, Irving et la tortue, dont le nom m'échappe le nom » dit Hank

Mikey ébahie leur demanda : « Quoi ? vous me souvenez pas de moi et mes frères ? »

Hawk dit « tes frères oui. Il y a Leonardo, Donatello et Raphael. Par contre toi, je sais qui tu es, mais je me souviens pas de ton prénom »

Mikey s'énerva et leur dit : « Michelangelo ! mon nom est Michelangelo ! c'est claire les minus ! Oh, oh »

Hank et Hawk, s'énerva devant Mikey et courue vers lui. Mais Lincoln est allé droit devant lui et dit au deux brute

**Tekken 7 FR OST: Abandoned Temple Final Round**

« Ne tenez pas la main sur cette tortue, ou vous aurez faire à moi ! »

Les deux brute courue vers Lincoln, mais celui-ci sauta en tourbillon et leur frappa la tête un par un. Mabel utilisa quelque Palet de Casey et les lança sur Hank et Hawk. Les deux brutes retournèrent vers Mabel et ils commencèrent à l'attaque. Puis c'est au tour de Candy d'attaqué Hank et Hawk. Il utilise quelque attaque de kung-fu devant les deux brutes. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'Irving de les attaques avec quelque coup du karaté et un shoruken. Mikey avec les shuriken, Casey avec la balle de baseball, Dipper avec ses poings, Clyde avec un lance pierre et Grenda les poussa devant la porte de la cabane et les deux brutes, crièrent. Dipper leur dit :

« C'était génal les gars. »

Mondo sortie de sa cachette et leur : « les gars vous êtes incroyable. Et vous savez quoi ? On dire à aller voir le père de Lincoln et dirent que Lincoln à enseigner le ninjutsu »

« Bonne idée » dit Mabel très joyeuse.

Et ils sortirent de la cabane quittèrent la forêt pour aller en ville. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, quelque foot sombre déguisé en Freddy et Jason les observa. Ils commencèrent d'utilise leur bombe fumé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps devant la porte d'un jeune homme, Tiger Claw, Razhar, Jeremy et Gédéon, observèrent le bonbon. Tiger prend le bonbon et Jeremy dit :

« Je crois que c'est de loin… le bonbon le plus moue que j'ai jamais vue « excepte les point faible des enfants d'ici présent » et il le jeta dans le sac à bonbon du jeune homme. et celui-ci ferma la porte

« Bon, je crois qu'ont à un problème » dit le tigre.

« Non non. C'est Gédéon qui va avoir un problème » ajouta Razhar

« Les gars, on a déçu Bill Crypto et Shredder. Avez-vous vue dans une glace ? »

« Si les tortues se mettes à travers sur ma route, je leur tire dessus comme un sniper » dit Tiger Claw. Jeremy regarda son téléphone et il voie un message ou il y avait écrit « La tortue au bandeau orange, a assommé deux garçon dans les bois et lui ses amis le gecko et les humain vont aller chez les Loud :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Gédéon.

« L'occasion qu'on n'attendez » dit Jérémy.

* * *

**Music « Shining Force II ~ Dwarf »**

Pendant ce temps dans les égouts de New-York, Marc, Raph, Leo et Leatherhead, regardèrent le film d'horreur « Paranormal Activity 4. » soudain le tiphone de Léo sonna. Il alluma pour voir qui l'appelle. C'était Mikey :

« Léo tu peu allé chez les Loud ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Léo

« Pour la surprise de Tiger Claw, Razhar, Fishface, Jeremy, Bebop, Gédéon et Rosteady. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je serais dans le repère à 22h »

« Ok, Mikey je vais d'abord dire à Marc et Raph de rappliquer »

Leo accrochât son tiphone et dit à Marc et à Raph :

**Music "Lost Eden Soundtrack Uncut 16 - Morkus Rexs Lair"**

« Les gars, on va arrêter le… » Et il vit que le film est fini. « Bon vous m'écoutez ? »

« Oui on t'écoute, Leo » dit Raph.

« Mikey a dit qu'on va aller chez Loud »

Raph et Marc étaient ébahis :

« Quoi mais tu es con ! Que va-t-il se passé si les parent de Lincoln nous voie comme ça ? » Demanda Raph.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Raph. Et puis il y a Marc à nos coté » dit Leo.

« Allez-y sans moi, les gars. Moi, je vais restez ici pour attendre Mondo et surveiller votre maître » dit Leathrhead.

Marc Leo et Raph quittèrent le repère et partirent chez les Loud.

**Music "Inside the Castle - Mario Party 3 Music Extended"**

* * *

Dans la maison des podcast, Jean et les autres arrivent à la fin de leur film.

« Ça… » Dit Jean

« C'était… » Dit Birgitte

« Terrifiant… » Dit Thompson

« Je vous l'ai dit. Ce film va vous faire mouiller dans votre pantalon » dit thomas. Et au même moment au il parle, Thompson fais pipi dans sa culotte. Tout le monde (sauf Alice et Jean,) se moquèrent de de Thompson. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte dans jardin. Mousse ouvrit et il vit Raph, Marc et Léo.

« Salue, Mousse est ce que Jean et les autres sont là ? » dit Léo.

Mousse appela Jean et les autres :

« les gars ! Léo et Raph sont la ! »

Jean et les autres, courue dans le devant la porte de la cuisine et ils virent les tortues Mutantes.

« Ah, c'est vous ! » dit Albert « alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« On a besoin d'aide ! Venez tous dans la maison des Loud »

« Je suis désoler Léo, mais c'est non ! »

« Allez Albert c'est juste une balade » dit Wendy

« Bon, ok mais attention, Leo et Raphaël pas un mot ! » dit Albert

Léo et Raph hanchèrent leur tête et tout le monde se rendent chez les Loud sauf, Vanessa et ses amis.

* * *

Arriver chez les Loud, Tiger Claw, Razhar, Fishfadce, Jeremy, Gédéon et Rocksteady quittèrent le camionnette et alla dans le jardin :

Je préfère que tu restes ici et surveillé la camionnette, Bebop » dit Jeremy.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le phacochère

« Imaginons que la camionnette à disparue, que va dire Tiger Claw ? »

« Ça va j'ai pige le truc, mec »

* * *

**Music "FNAF World OST - Don't Open the Door Extended"**

Dans le salon, les sœurs de Lincoln étaient en colère. Lori dit :

« Si jamais Lincoln entre dans sa chambre, on va lui cassé la gueule »

« Ouais bien dit ! » disent ses sœurs

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre de Lincoln. Les sœurs coururent dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Lincoln Loud cette fois-ci tu es… » Derrière eux, Rita les observer

« Salue les filles » dit Alice

« Leo et Raph ?! » disent les sœurs de Lincoln.

« Qui sont-ils un des amis à vous ? » demanda Rita devant Raph et Léo.

« Qui ? Eux là ? Pas du tout » dit Lori « ce ne sont pas nos amis ce sont des frères et des amis Lincoln »

« Et il porte des déguisements de tortue belle tenue et joyeux halloween. Quant à moi je vais chercher des bonbons ne bougé pas ! »

Alors qu'elle partit cherché des bonbons, Lori et Leni prirent Raph et Leo et les collèrent derrière le mur :

« Écoutez-nous, les tortues ninjas ! » dit lori « ici, c'est moi la chef. Si vous ne dites pas où est Lincoln, moi et mes sœur on va vous… »

Mais Jean s'approcha derrière Lori et lui dit « Lori, calme-toi »

Lori le poussa.

« D'accord, on a compris… mais lâchez nous s'il vous plait » dit Léo. Lori le lâcha et dit à ses sœur : « les filles si Lincoln arrive, demain, on va lui gâché sa vie.

« En parlent de Linky » dit Robbie « il est avec Mikey, Moustique, Mabel, Casey, Irving et Mondo, Grenda et Candy dans le… »

Lori s'approcha de ce dernier :

« Il n'est pas dans le parc. Alors ou est-il ?! »

« Mikey a envoyé un texto » dit Thompson « et il dit qu'on a rendez-vous avec vous la surprise des clan des foot »

« Ah » dites les sœurs de Lincoln

Léo ferma la porte et dit à tout le monde :

« Approchez. D'abord »

* * *

**Music "Slendytubbies III - Night theme"**

Dans le champ de maïs Tiger Claw, Razhar, Fishfadce, Jeremy, Gédéon, les sbires de Jeremy, les foots et Rocksteady, marchèrent devant jusqu'au jardin. Birgitte, bien caché dit aux autres :

« Ici Wendy la sorcière, vous me réservez à vous. La cible est entrée. Jambonneau, éteins les lumières. »

Thompson alias Jambonneau, éteint les lumières

« Michelangelo, je peux très bien voir dans l'obscurité » dit Tiger Claw.

« Ouais, moi aussi » ajoutai Razhar.

« Bien pas moi » Fishface « je dois l'admettre que ça m'ennuie en peu

**Music « Michael Jackson – Thriller »**

Mais une chose ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils virent Robbie et Luna mettre un musique de Michael Jackson

Robbie : Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawling in search of blood

To terrorize yours neighbourhood

Fishface et quelque homes de Jeremy se font fais attraper par un chêne.

« C'était quoi ? Alors, on fait quoi ? Les gars ? » Dit Gédéon apeuré

Luna : And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for "getting down"

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpses shell

Une tête d'une jeune femme bougea tout seul Rocksteady prit de peur :

« oh niet, niet ! » et il courue

Luna et Robbie : The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller.

Tiger Claw courue devant Robbie et Luna, mais Raph l'empêcha de les tués.

« Pas touche, vilain minou » dit Raph en compagnie de Lola, Marc, Lucy et Lynn. Razhar essaya d'aidé le tigre mutant, mais il se fait bloquée par Lori, sa mère, Jean, Albert, Wendy, Thompson, Alice et Squeezie. Les chênes accrochassent sur les bras et la mâchoire du loup. Les chênes qui tiennent Razhar, son Lana, Luan, et Tambry.

« On te tient, Bradford » dit Tambry

Lana, dit à son tour : « on va pouvoir s'amusé avec le vilain petit toutou à tête rasoir »

« La tête ? Tu ne veux pas dire la tête Mozart ? Ah ah ah ah » dit Luan avec quelque blague. Mais soudain, Razhar balaça l'enfant et les ados et les jeta dans champ de maïs.

« Gédéon, il faut que tu retournes dans le camionnette » dit Jérémy. Gédéon courue quitta le jardin des Loud. Jérémy quand à lui, se fais frapper par la tête qui avez bougé par la mère de Lori

« Allez-vous en, moine » dit-elle

Jeremy rigola :

« Ah ah ah » il s'approcha d'elle mais Léo et Lori l'empêchèrent d'avancé jean utilisa ses mains et les frappas. Il s'avança vers elle et la fait dansait

« Appelez-moi Deidara et vous avez à faire le jeune adultes le plus fascinant » dit-il

Jean courue vers lui, mais Jeremy poussa Rita devant lui. Leo quant à lui, prit conscient et il Tiger Claw utiliser son arme

**Music "Boss - Dark Gaia (Running) - Sonic Unleashed Music"**

« T'est prêt, Lynn ? » demanda Marc.

« Comme dans un film » dit-elle.

Lynn utilisa sa tronçonneuse pour essayer faire peur à Tiger Claw. Sauf que lui, il avait entendu le bruit de la tronçonneuse. Il lui tira dessus, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Marc est passé en dessus du tigre le frappa sur le sexe.

**Music "Spectacular Finale - Paper Mario: Sticker Star Music Extended"**

Leo et Lori se lever et hanchèrent. Lori et Léo dit à tout le monde (sauf Rita)

« Jean, Luna et Lana à vous de jouer » dit Lori.

Jean essaye de faire peur à Gédéon

« Robbie, Leni, Lisa, Lily et Squeezie, occupez de vous de Bradford. » dit Leo.

Robbie et Leni s'occupèrent du sexe de Razhar tandis que Lisa et Lily, le poussèrent avec le costume du kangourou.

« Lana, Lola, Thompson et Wendy, contre Jeremy » dit Lori

Lana, Lola, Thompson, et Wendy, coururent devant lui, pour lui faire peur. Jeremy quittèrent le jardin pour rejoindre Gédéon, Rocksteady et Bebop. Bientôt, il en reste plus que deux

« Lori » dit Leo

« Leo » dit Leo

**Music « Sonic Forces OST - Double Boost"**

« Tiger Claw ! DOUBLE BOOSTE ! » Crièrent les deux leaders

Ils coururent devant le tigre pour lui faire peur. Le tigre terrorisé, ne sais plus quoi faire il commença à les attaquèrent. Tiger Claw se réveilla dans la camionnette et il dit :

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quand tu avais perdu conscient, Razhar ta trouver et il ta ramener ici » dit Jeremy

« Et où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Tiger Claw

« Chez Gédéon, je vais rester chez lui jusqu'à demain et je vais voir maître Bill et Pyronca. Et vous ? »

« On retourner voir maitre Shredder et lui dire que les tortues nous a battu » dit Fishface

**Jazzy NYC 99 Sunset Remix**

* * *

Apres avoir battue le clan des foots, Leo et Raph retourner dans les égouts. Jean se demanda :

« Qu'est qui est t'arriver à Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Candy, Grenda Mondo, Mikey, Linky, Clyde et à Casey ? »

**Music "Radiowar - Intoxica (Donkey Kong Country 3 OC ReMix)"**

« C'est deux brutes ne peuvent rien contre notre combats arts martiaux… » Dit Dipper et quand ils arrivent ils virent tous les regardèrent étrangement

« Hé salue tout le monde ! » dit Casey « alors, il y a pas un poisson et un rhinocéros pour Grenda et moi ? »

Lori demanda à Casey :

« Où vous étiez ? »

« Chez Woody, pour manger de la pizza » dit Lincoln.

« Bien puisque qu'on en parle de la bouffe, » dit Rita « qui veux un gâteau au citrouille ? »

Tous courraient devant la porte de la maison pour manger le gâteau.

* * *

**Music "Resident Evil Remake Save Room (Safe Heaven) 1 Hour"**

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt de gravity fall, Jeremy marcha devant la statue de bill et il dit :

« Bientôt maitre Bill, vous allez sortir de cette enfer »

Et il tourna devant la caméra avec un sourire démoniaque et des yeux jaune.

FIN

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Ce Fanfic se déroule entre Arc 1 et 2**

**Tiger Claw le personnage qui devrait apparaître dans l'arc 3, apparue au côté de Jeremy et Gédéon**

**Cet épisode est basé sur les épisodes d'Halloween de bienvenue chez les Loud, Gravity Fall et de Phineas et Ferb**

**Fishface et Razhar sont les deux seuls personnages qu'ils n'apparaissent dans cette épisode**

**Donatello est le seul qu'il n'apparait pas dans cette épisode. A noté qu'April n'est pas présent.**

**Bobby, Ronnie Anne, les dragons pourpre, Agnès Johnson, Lee Chaolan et le reporteur son absente dans cette épisode**

**Je vais faire les podcast épisodes spécial Noel qui va être disponible ****bientôt**

**Voilà c'est que j'ai à vous dire. Je suis impatient que Gemturtles termine le 4eme**** et le 5eme chapitre. **


End file.
